Delicious Anxiety
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Canon-Verse/ During Boruto the Movie. - It's the night before Sarada's chunin exam and her mother is so nervous she can't sleep. Fortunately, her husband is willing to help her relax in the best way he knows…
1. Chapter 1

.

 **A/N** : I'll finally start working on the requests, guys! No, I did not forget them and I'll write a story for every request sent, don't worry… Well, this one was sent from an anonymous on tumblr and I hope he/she likes the way the story turned out. Also, I have the pleasure to say that this story is not only mine! I had the help of a dear friend that prefers to remain unnamed. I speak for myself, but writing this was incredibly fun and I hope you can all enjoy our work! Please leave us comments/ Reviews and take the kids out of the room haha

.

.

.

Sasuke-kun…

His name came out as a soft whisper, caressing her lips and sending shivers down his spine.

Sa-su-ke-kun!

She was acting childishly, bringing a smirk to his own lips.

Sasuke-kun!

Her tone changed into a desperate one, suddenly increasing the pace of his heart beat.

Sasuke-kun! I-

At the scream that broke free from his wife's lips, Uchiha Sasuke woke up.

He quickly sat up on his king sized bed, soaked in his own sweat and panting heavily as his lungs were begging for air. His heart was racing inside his ribcage and his cheeks were burning due to his sudden move. A hand went to rest on his forehead, as his fingers intertwined with his dark locks, brushing them away from his eyes.

So it was just a dream.

A deep breath filled his bare chest, as his whole body slowly regained its usual tranquility. That was not the first time a dream woke him up in the middle of the night, and the former avenger was sure it wouldn't be the last either. He just needed to get used to her by his side again, that was all. In order to stop those dreams, all he needed to do was get used to his wife's constant presence after those long twelve years he has spent away in that mission. His body and his mind had to know she was there, and that she was okay. His whole self needed to know she was his forever and that she would be at his reach whenever those dreams disturbed his nights.

He had to know she was there, sleeping peacefully by his side.

But that was not the case on that warm, spring night.

The emptiness by his side certainly surprised the Uchiha, for he did not remember Sakura being a sleepwalker or one of those people who wake up in the middle of the night. The pinkette has a heavy sleep, and if a fight had happened, he would have certainly woken up to get rid of the bad guys. Sasuke wouldn't have let a threat pass unnoticed by his sharp, ninja senses, and that's why his eyes were curious at the absence of her petit body laying next to him.

When did she leave?

Why wasn't she by his side?

Did something happen and she had to rush somewhere?

Sasuke didn't know the answers to those questions, but the fact that his wife was currently missing would not allow him to go back to his sleeping state. He was going to find her, even if he had to go all the way to the hospital after her.

How was he supposed to get used to her by his side if she wasn't even there to begin with?

No, he couldn't just sit and wait for her to return. He was determined to go look for her, and he wouldn't waste any more time. He was going after her, or that was what he thought before his bedroom door slowly opened to reveal the pink haired woman he calls wife. She was still dressed only in his t-shirt, exposing those creamy legs of hers, which were certainly catching his attention.

Perhaps he wouldn't need to go that far to find her.

His dark orbs were glued to her body, as she carefully closed the door behind her. She seemed to be okay, and nothing in the way she looked indicated any signs of struggling or exhaustion. In fact, the way she was pouting and furrowing made her look a bit apprehensive about something. There was clearly something disturbing her thoughts, and as the comprehensive husband he has turned out to be, Sasuke couldn't let her suffer alone. In the same way she once made him open up to her, it was time for Uchiha Sasuke to listen to his wife's problems.

" Sakura… Where were you?"

" I was checking on Sarada…" She said, walking across the bed and siting on its edge.

" Is there something wrong with her?"

" No, she's sleeping like an angel."

" Hn, then is everything okay?"

" Yep… It's all good."

For she had her back turned to him, Sasuke couldn't see the exact expression that was ruling her face at that moment, and if he didn't know his wife better, the raven haired man would have easily fallen for her words. Hadn't his eyes seen the way her shoulders were tensed, or his ears captured the emotionless way her words sounded, the male Uchiha would have brushed his worries off, and returned his thoughts to his latest dream. However, this isn't the way an Uchiha acts. And for that, he was ready to confront his wife.

He was ready to discover the secret she was hiding behind her words.

" If everything is okay, Sakura…" He crawled over the bed, stopping only when his lips were mere inches from her neck. " Then why are you trembling?"

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened at his sudden presence near her. Her hands that were trembling over her lap immediately turned into fists, as she gripped the fabric of her shirt.

So she couldn't really hide anything from him, right?

A defeated sigh escaped her lips, as her neck arched a bit. Sakura turned her face towards her husband, showing him that apprehensive smile that was expressing all of the feelings that were ruling her heart. She seemed anxious, but not sad. Impatient, but not euphoric. Uchiha Sakura was a train wreck of emotions at nearly 3 a.m., and the reason was no other than the events of the next day.

" I'm worried about Sarada…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She… She will be taking the chunin exam tomorrow, Sasuke-kun…"

Yes, the pink haired jounin was certainly freaking out because of the chunin exam.

But how couldn't she be, if one of the competitors was her own, precious daughter?

Just imagining what her little one would have to go through, and thinking about the slightest chance of Sarada getting hurt, was simply too much for her to bare. The chunin exam is a cruel exam for the young ninjas, and Sakura is certainly the one to talk since she tried it twice in order to get approved. First, there is the writing part, then the teams head to the survival test, and in the end they even have to fight against each other in order to show the examiners their abilities. It's a cruel exam and her daughter would be facing it all on the next day. Her precious, little daughter, who is the one person she worries about the most in the whole world.

How could she not panic?!

It was not like she didn't trust her daughter's potential for the exam, because more than anyone she knows how strong their little girl is. It was not like she was afraid the village would suffer an attack like in her first try, because she knew that those were different times. Sakura knew everything would be fine with her daughter, but she couldn't help but worry.

She is her mother, for god's sake!

But perhaps she was being a little too overprotective that time.

And to help her relax a bit, no one other than her husband would be accepted.

After finally discovering the reason behind his wife's uneasiness, Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused. Of course he was also worried about Sarada, but Sakura's level of concern was way too high for him to reach. He knew his little girl would be fine, and if something went wrong or anyone tried to lay a finger on her, he would be the first to act in defense of his princess. There was no way he would let that exam run out of his control, and for knowing so, he could certainly keep calm during a time like that. Unlike Sakura, he was more than simply confident about the next day's exam. He knew Sarada would pass, she is an Uchiha, after all. It's in her blood and it's in her eyes. There was nothing to worry about, he thought.

But his wife did not think the same way.

And because of that, it was time for him to show her what an Uchiha is capable of.

It was time for him to help her relax in the best Uchiha way he knows. It was time for her to know a little about his dream.

" Hn, you have nothing to worry about, Sakura. She will be just fine, you'll see."

" I know, but… What if she has to face a giant animal like we had? What if she gets eaten, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Tch… They don't even use that place anymore." He sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Honestly, you're even more nervous than Sarada…"

" I can't help it, Sasuke-kun… I am her mother."

" And I am her father, but I'm not freaking out right now."

" Tch." She crossed her arms, pouting childishly and looking away from him.

"Hn, look… I know you're worried, but… try to relax… Let me help you with that."

"Uh? How will you-?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, his hand was already working its magic on her. Those strong, calloused fingers, and that strong palm were slowly massaging the exposed skin of her shoulders. For he had become quite skillful with his right hand, the pink haired woman didn't even miss his other hand, as she slowly melted at his delicate touches. He was squeezing her shoulders, making circular movements just above her neck, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt something warm and smooth being pressed against her nape.

Oh, and what a nice sensation that was…

Sasuke started kissing her skin, creating a trail from the junction in between her left shoulder and her neck; to the thin line of her jaw. His body was slowly getting closer to hers, as he delicately started to suck a bit of her skin in between his seductive lips, allowing his tongue to taste her now and then. Sakura was certainly enjoying what her husband was doing, and she even let a lazy smile play on her lips as she involuntarily arched her neck to the right. He could easily take all of her worries away in a matter of seconds if he wanted to, but at that moment, she couldn't allow him to do so.

That night was not about them. It was about Sarada, and she couldn't let him distract her from the challenge their little girl would be facing in a couple of hours.

Sakura couldn't simply give in to the beautiful sensations caused by his touch. Too bad it was already too late to silence his growing love for her.

" Sasuke-kun… What are yo-"

"Shhh Just relax, Sakura…" He smirked against her skin, making her hands leave her lap to support her leaning body.

"No… You and I… We should be getting ready for tomorrow…"

" Hn, if I remember well, you were the one who lost your sleep in the middle of the night."

" Yeah, but… Ah-" He bit her neck softly, making her lean back even more, and causing her emerald eyes to shut in pleasure.

" Don't even try to reject me, Sakura… We both know you can't go back to sleep once you're fully awaken."

" But, Sasuke-kun, w-Uhmm."

In order to prevent another meaningless protest, Sasuke strongly pressed his lips against hers, slowly pushing her down, so her back was completely pressed against the mattress. He carefully placed his body over hers, with his knee placed in between her thighs and his hand supporting his weight. Once they finally broke the kiss, his dark pearls remained locked with her emeralds, as a faint blush was spread around her cheeks. Sakura was certainly beautiful from that perspective, and his dark locks caressing her cheek just made the scene even cuter. It is at times like these that he knows she belongs to him, and that no one will ever take her away. It is at times like these that he falls even more in love with her, and no matter how negative her pout may have looked like, Sasuke knew better that she felt exactly the same as he.

She wanted that as much as he did.

After almost a decade apart, they both knew their bodies were in need of each other. They knew it was time for them to make up for all the time they have lost, and nothing would be strong enough to stop them.

Nothing would be able to stop their love. Not even the pinkette's responsible side.

" Sasuke, we can't do this right now."

"Tch, what's the problem with it?"

" We- Uhm…- We should be sleeping… I just went to check on Sarada and I was about to go back to bed."

" It's too late for both of us to go back to sleep right now, Sakura."

" N-No, it's not… What were you doing up at such hour, anyway?"

"Hn, I had a dream, that's all."

" A dream?" Her eyes widened for a moment. She knows how strong his dreams are and rare are the times when something good come from them. His dreams always leave her worried. And whenever they appear to haunt his sleep, Sakura is ready to face them by his side. "What was it about? Was your family in it?"

" Hn… You can say so…"

"Sasuke-kun…" She placed a hand over his cheek, offering him a comforting smile. "You can talk to me about it, you know?"

Due to the kindness and the honesty with which she spoke those words, Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart warm up. His wife is certainly an amazing woman. The way she worries about those she loves seems just too natural in her. He can see deep in her eyes how devoted she is to make things better, not mattering how troublesome these things may be. Through the windows that are her emerald eyes, Sasuke can see the purity of her innocent heart. He can see her soul and he can see all of her most intimate feelings. She allows him to see the side of hers. Her soul is completely exposed to her husband, for she knows he does the same to her whenever he needs to express his feelings.

That is how both of them read each other's hearts.

That is the way they have developed through the years to exchange thousands of words in a simple glance.

That is how they know they can trust their hearts to one another.

And on that day, when he looked at those stunning orbs of hers, Sasuke knew that words wouldn't be enough to express the images that woke him up in the middle of the night. He would have to show her. He would have to make her feel what he felt.

His head fell down for a moment just before he could take a deep breath. He looked back at her eyes from above, and in a smooth tone, his voice started to come out of his mouth.

" I don't really know how to talk about my dream, Sakura… It would be easier if I showed you instead."

" If you say so… I'm ready to see your dream, Sasuke-kun."

With a tender smile still playing on her lips, the pinkette waited patiently for his next move. For the objective was to make her see the images his head had created for him, the former Haruno was waiting to see his bloody heritage trapping her in a genjutsu so she could see for herself the dream that woke him up. Sakura had her eyes focused on his ones, just waiting for the reality around her to become a mere illusion created by her husband.

She was waiting for him to trap her in a genjustu.

But the only place where she was trapped was in between his lips, as he roughly kissed her mouth.

Apparently, there was one thing the pinkette wasn't understanding about his dream.

Her emeralds were confused as she felt his warm lips pressed against hers. She was expecting a terrifying nightmare to be created around her, but instead, her husband was carefully entertaining her lips. She could feel his nibbles on her lower lip, as if he was asking for permission, but for she was still a bit confused, Sakura expressed no reaction. There was still something she was not understanding and her curious mind couldn't stop trying to put the pieces of that puzzle together.

How come he was going to show her his nightmare without a genjustu?

How come a kiss could express the horrors of a bad dream?

How could she even think with such a handsome man trying to put his tongue inside her mouth?

Everything was just too complicated on her mind, and if she didn't do something quickly, her short temper would certainly push him away. The pinkette was certainly losing her patience, and soon her husband would be sent flying across the room. She was not going to accept that joke of his anymore!

Or that was what she thought before she felt his hand slipping under her shirt…

The sudden presence under her clothing certainly caught her by surprise, making a blush cross her cheeks and her mouth to open in protest. Her idea was to say something to stop him, but her words were suffocated when Sasuke used her opening to gather their tongues in a sweet fight for dominance. He was roaming her insides, feeling the sweetness of her mouth, while his hand was softly resting on her lower back. He was carefully lifting her body a little, so he could gain more access to her mouth, as he deepened the kiss as much as he could. His tongue was dancing with her own, and sometimes he would even escape their frenzy to lick the roof of her mouth. Such thing certainly sent shivers down her spine, and made her belly feel a lot warmer in excitement.

There was no doubt the pinkette was enjoying every twist of his tongue inside her mouth.

And even if she was determined not to succumb to her husband's hidden intentions, Uchiha Sakura wasn't strong enough to resist his love. She slowly started to answer his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she slowly pulled him closer. Their bodies were already pressed against each other, and as soon as the raven haired man managed to elicit a lustful moan from his wife, a smirk went to play on his lips as a sign of victory.

Uchiha Sasuke certainly knows how to entertain his wife. Too bad that their need for air would give her an opportunity to start questioning his new way of sharing dreams.

When they finally broke their kiss, their lips were left swollen and they were both panting heavily around each other. Their hot breath tickled their skin, as a satisfied smirk was still decorating Sasuke's lips.

That man was definitely annoying.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun… What the hell was that for?"

" Hn… I told you I was going to show you my dream, Sakura…"

" And what a kiss has to do with a nightmare from your past?"

" A nightmare?" His smirk grew wider. " And who said I had a nightmare?"

"Uh?"

Her emeralds widened in confusion as she was still trying to catch her breath. What did he mean by that? How could a dream other than a nightmare wake him up in the middle of the night? And why was that smirk irritating her that much?

Sakura didn't know at first, but after a couple of seconds, when her mind had returned to its place, the answer finally enlightened her thoughts.

That pervert…

"Sasuke, How dare you have dirty dreams about me!?"

" Hn, it's not like I can control them… Besides, what's the big deal anyway?"

"Honestly… A married man still having this teenager's fantasies… You really are impossible, Shanarou!"

" Tch… It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not…" He said, suddenly leaning closer to her face once again. " It's not my fault if I've married such a beautiful woman. You can't blame me for wanting her all to myself, especially after so long."

The blush that was decorating her face got even redder, and the pinkette was left speechless.

He had done it again…

Using his charm and his good arguments, Uchiha Sasuke had just convinced his wife that it was normal for him to dream about her naked form wrapped around him. He had convinced her that there was a good excuse behind all of that wish, and of course, he had just convinced her to continue from where they had stopped.

With those words and still under the effects of that inebriating kiss, the pink haired woman couldn't help but feel both her heart and her body craving for him. She wanted his fingers all around her, his lips leaving a trail around her body, and of course, she wanted to feel the love they had kept waiting for over a decade.

It was time for them to recover the time they have lost.

The time for her to relax in his arms had finally arrived.

In a sudden move, the pinkette brought his face closer in a kiss, and with her eyes full of desire, and her heart beating faster than ever, Uchiha Sakura had completely surrendered to him.

She had finally surrendered to their love.

"Let's not wake Sarada up, okay?"

"Hn, then you better control yourself, Sakura…"

And with a dirty smirk playing on his lips, the male Uchiha finally closed the gap in between their mouthes, not taking any rejection from his wife. As if by impulse, he caressed her lower lip with his tongue, just before he could once again taste her sweet cavity. Their tongues were frantically brushing against each other, leaving both of the lovers with an insatiable, growing hunger for each other. His hand continued to climb up her back, stoping only when he reached her neck. Her belly was already half exposed by then, as he held onto the back of her hair so he could deepen the kiss even more and make her lift up her leg to accommodate his body against hers. Even after years apart, the raven haired man still knew how his wife's body would respond to his moves.

Oh, and what amazing responses they were…

Her moans filled his mouth, reaching his soul and creating an echo inside his chest. He could feel her slowly filling his emptiness and at each flick of their tongues, his body became hotter as if he was burning in fever. Every time she arched her body, her hips would bump against his, making her softness brush his increasing hardness, and driving the male Uchiha insane. Sakura was certainly touching a really delicate part of his body, and she was fully aware of that. It was as if the pinkette was trying to punish him with that sweet torture as his briefs were still holding him back away from her.

That woman was certainly becoming good in that whole revenge thing, he had to admit.

But he is the avenger of that family. And there was no way he would let his wife surpass him.

Sasuke broke their kiss for a moment, before ducking his face into her neck. Her inebriating scent filled his nostrils, causing him to smirk just before his lips started kissing and sucking the skin of her nape. He knew how sensitive that spot was, and he could tell how much she was enjoying it when he felt her fingers getting lost in the middle of his dark locks. They were searching for a way to get even more trapped in that labyrinth, as the owner of that dungeon continued his moves, now using his tongue to create circular trails against a certain spot.

It felt good, for sure.

It felt warm, wet and it felt slightly painful when he used his teeth to increase his teasing even more, to which Sakura winced, making him lift his head up so their eyes were on the same level. There was a guilty expression ruling his face, as she lifted her pink eyebrow.

" This will leave a mark."

"Oh, you think, Sasuke?"

" Hn." He kissed her lips once again, offering her a breathless, tender smile after it. " I missed you…"

The former Haruno stood in silence for a while, as her cheeks were gradually turning redder. It took her some good seconds until she could answer his smile with a similar one. " I missed you too, darling."

After receiving his answer, Sasuke continued from where they had stopped. His lips returned to hers, as his hand now proceeded to her back, using his thumb to brush the side of her bra-less, left breast. Sakura felt shivers dancing through her spine, as his fingers continued to trace her skin, leaving behind a warm and sensitive trail. That minimum contact in between their skin was already leaving her throat dry, as a sudden addiction started to take over her senses.

She wanted to feel the warmth irradiating from his body to hers.

She wanted to feel his heartbeat against hers.

She wanted his bare chest pressed against her bare chest.

And because of her greedy desire, the pinkette realized it was time for her to get rid of that shirt.

Her eyes were the only thing she motioned for him to understand what she wanted. Carefully, he took his hand from under her shirt so she could easily free herself from that clothing and let that piece carelessly disappear somewhere in that room. Now, with almost all of her body exposed in front of his eyes, Sakura felt a freedom she had long missed. She no longer felt ashamed or shy. No longer insecure or afraid.

She felt free, and mostly, in love.

It didn't take long before her husband tenderly started admiring her bare body, as his temperature rose considerably. His charcoal eyes, filled with nostalgia, wandered around her body, hovering over the scar on her waist and going up to her breasts and her pink nipples. Even if she was already a grown up woman back when he had last seen her, Sasuke couldn't help but noticing the differences in her body. She seemed thinner, more pale, and somehow, prettier than ever. Yes, in his eyes, his wife was prettier than before, and something told him she would always look prettier with each passing day.

And how he wanted to be by her side to witness her daily changes…

" What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun?"

Her soft voice broke him free from that trance, and soon he felt his cheeks becoming warmer.

So she still had that effect on him…

A smirk crossed her lips and he could already tell that even in the darkness of their room she was able to see his body's response to her freedom. He felt embarrassed for some seconds, but soon, Uchiha Sasuke regained his composure. He is an Uchiha, after all. And he certainly didn't want to just observe that beautiful masterpiece.

" Hn. forgive me… I'll stop looking if you want."

Once her smirk was transferred to his lips, the male Uchiha started to kiss his way to her right breast, while his hand was carefully massaging her left one. Her back started to arch in response, as his thumb slowly started to draw circles around her nipple, making it perk up in excitement. Moans escaped her lips, making his manhood pulse in response. Her voice was eliciting his own pleasure and he didn't know that just her voice could drive him to his own peak. By the time he started using his tongue to encircle her other nipple, the pinkette tightened her grip around the sheets of her bed, and made her feet stretch in desire. She started to feel hot, she started to bite her lower lip as her head jerked backwards and she started to feel her head spinning in pure pleasure.

That was too much for her to bear, for sure. And it got worse when he started to use his teeth to tease her even more.

Her husband was not fair, but she also knew how to play that game.

Too bad all her strength had already melted into love.

When lust was already clouding her emeralds, Sakura knew her body couldn't take it anymore. She was panting heavily, trying her best to fill her lungs with air. Her whole body was hot and her heart was almost jumping from her chest.

Sakura needed him immediately.

And incredibly, he also needed her.

Call it the lack of practice or the time they have spent apart, but both Sasuke and Sakura were already reaching their climax. He could wait no longer, and when her hands finally reached for the hem of his briefs, the male Uchiha knew it was time for them to become one.

" Sasuke-kun… I can't… I need you."

Attending to her pleas, he allowed her to pull his clothing down, as he did the same to her own panties. With his thumb, he slid her last piece of clothing through her creamy legs, earning a teasing grin from his wife. Sakura slowly spread her legs open, as he intuitively settled his member on her entrance. Their eyes connected one more time, as if he was telling her to get ready.

And she was.

In a single thrust, he slid himself inside her, making both of them lose all the air in their lungs. He waited for a while to recompose himself, as she got used to his long awaited presence inside her again. Slowly, he resumed his actions, brushing her insides in a rhythmic pace. It certainly felt good like that, and she could feel her body settling around him, but just that calmness wouldn't be enough to satiate their passion.

" Faster, Sasuke-kun…. Faster. "

" Sakura… Hn, what's the magical word?" He said, stopping his moves and smirking teasingly.

That man…

" S-Sasuke… You bastard…"

" No no no… Try again." His finger started trailing around her belly, sending shivers down her body. He knew she wouldn't take much longer before succumbing to his dirty intentions.

" Tch…"

" Do you want me to stop, Sa-ku-ra?" He started adding pressure to his touch, making her grow even more impatient in her lustful needs.

She really needed him to do as she said, or else she felt like she would explode!

Stupid, hot husband, she thought.

" No…Crap… Please, Sasuke-kun… Don't leave me waiting again…"

" Hn… As you wish."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more access to her body, as she tightly wrapped her arms around his torso. Sasuke, then, started to speed up his pace, dictating a new rhythm to her body as his thrusts became faster and harder. He reached a spot inside her, making her moan in pure pleasure and making him grunt in response. Their bodies were rubbing against each other, creating a friction that only helped rising the temperature.

It was too hot, and too desperate at the same time.

Too fierce, and too respectful altogether.

Their love was able to mix a lot of sensations in order to create a single and perfect moment of pleasure, which seemed to repeat itself at each new thrust and at each new grinding of her hips. They were completely connected, not only physically, but also emotionally, for their faces were equally ruled by a blissful expression. They were smiling from ear to ear, as their hearts were beating faster than ever.

That was certainly a moment of pure ecstasy for both of them.

Unfortunately, their moment could not last forever, for its beauty was ephemeral.

But there would be other times and other chances for both of them to enjoy the intimacy of their love.

As the time went by, his thrusts were getting deeper as his pace lost its control. It was clear that his body was reaching its limit, but his was not the only one. He could see in her eyes and he could feel in the way her walls were getting tighter around his member that his wife was also reaching her peak. None of them would last longer on that night, thus it was possible to say their grand finale was finally approaching. Just a few more grinds and they would satiate their current hunger for one another.

Just a few more moves, and they would both reach the maximum state of pleasure of the human body.

And at the same time.

" Sasuke-kun… I'm gonna…- ah!" She said, holding his body closer to hers in pure reflex.

"Sakura…!" He grunted, sucking in his breath and feeling her voice possessing his senses.

God, he couldn't hold back any longer.

And he didn't.

In his last, conscious move, Sasuke kissed her lips deeply as he thrusted one last time against her womanhood, emptying himself inside of her. At that same time, Sakura's walls collapsed around him, as a lustful moan was muffled by the presence of his lips against hers. Her emeralds were widened and her nails left some marks on his back before their love making ended.

Yes, just like all the good things in life, their intimate connection was broken.

Broken, but never destroyed.

His now exhausted body rolled to her side, with his head resting on the pillow and his arm resting on his forehead as he tried to regain the air inside his lungs. His dark pearls slid towards his wife, and at that moment he saw the one scene that only he has the privilege to see.

Standing there, mere inches away from him, his pink haired wife had her cheeks colored in a deep red, showing how she had given all of herself to him on that night. Her hair was messily splayed on the pillow, with some wet, pink locks framing her delicate, round face. There was nothing covering her bare body, and all of her curves were completely visible in his eyes. Eyes that have seen so many disgraces and so many deaths. Eyes that have been used for good and for bad, and eyes that have seen the entire world.

His eyes were the only ones allowed in the presence of his wife in her most exposed state.

A stunning scene, indeed.

A stunning woman, indeed.

" I think we're getting old for this…" She chuckled slightly, breathing heavily after that.

"Hn, why do you say that?"

" Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun…" She turned to face him, her eyes completely focused on his own. " we used to last longer, don't you think?"

"This is a matter of practice, that's all."

"If you say so…"She smirked at him, making the corner of his lips lift up a bit.

That woman… She really isn't afraid of playing with fire.

And he finds it incredibly delicious.

" Sakura…"

"Uh? What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

" Are you feeling more relaxed now?"

" Relaxed isn't the word I would use, to be honest."

"Tch, you're annoying…" He said, watching as she yawned and half closed her eyelids. Apparently, her body needed to shut down. And so did his.

" We… We will have a long day tomorrow… Right, Sasuke….kun?" She closed her eyes, smiling as her breathing returned to its normal pace.

" Yeah… A long day."

"… Good… Night, Sasuke-kun… I… I really love you."

After those last words escaped her lips, her head fell to the side, indicating that her sleep had already taken her to the dream land. She seemed so peaceful and so delicate…

So untouchable and pure….

Before he realized, his fingers were caressing her cheeks, as his eyes looked at her tenderly. A smile crossed his lips, as his arm brought her closer to him. Sasuke took one last look at her, and in a soft move, his fingers poked the center of her large forehead before his eyes also succumbed to exhaustion.

And what a delicious exhaustion that was.

 _I love you too._

 ** _The End._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_BONUS_**

In the next morning, after Sasuke had already left to work on the scroll he had retrieved, his girls were both incredibly excited for the chunin exam. Sarada was patiently waiting for her mother on the outside of their apartment, as the pinkette was preparing everything for them to go. She finally exited the place, looking confidently at her precious daughter, as her glossy skin shone incredibly bright on that sunny morning.

Her mother was really a lovely woman, indeed.

"It's finally time! Good luck and do your best today!" Sakura said, throwing a punch in the air and turning her hand into an excited fist.

"Hn." Sarada pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and offering her mother a teasingly look with only one of her eyes opened. " You're awfully lively this morning, mama. Does papa coming home after such a long time make you so happy?"

"EH? Don't be silly" The pinkette blushed hard, shaking her hands in front of her face as if to deny her daughter's accusing words.

Sarada chuckled, smiling brightly at her mother. "Well, I can tell these things about you, mama… Anyways, I'm off!"

The pink haired Uchiha was left speechless, as her daughter cheerfully made her way towards her teammates. A smile soon crossed Sakura's lips as a hand rested on her hip.

"You're just as happy, Sarada…"

That girl… She really is her parents' daughter.

She was definitely going to become a chunin.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I just had to add this reference haha Now we all know the reason behind that strange happiness XD_


End file.
